Smoke Bomb
by Snowingroses
Summary: The team has battled Spectra and won against their newest weapon. Kia's own Spectra car. But in the process Keyop lost a comic book. It is now in Zoltar's hands. So will he revive his car or will he discover something new with in a childs comic?
1. Chapter 1

** SMOKE BOMB **

Bored to near tears Keyop yawned as he flipped through another set of television channels. Surely there had to be something on, of interest and worth to watching, it was Saturday after all. Sadly he hated to admit he'd much rather be out helping the team.

Jason was probably at a motor rally right about now. 'Bet, he could have used my help, with refueling, or changing tires.' Keyop thought. 'Or maybe he should be out helping Tiny, with his contracted fishing business. Then again there was Mark and Princess. Now what were they going to do, once they finished the tactical disassembly of that last Spectra mecha they had captured.'

He had to chuckle again at the flashy silver car. Now if he were a Spectran engineer there would be no way in heck he would construct a new weapon and put the name Spectra all over it. That was just asking for it at least in his opinion.

Though one did have to admit having a dual shifter between the seats was an impressive feature, and the cool three quarter fold down seat was nice too. After all what better place to store your weapons, especially those that standard seats did not accommodate for.

If that wasn't funny enough, the very idea that the guys in green sold this idea to a manufacturing car company was. And they bought it. It made him wonder who laughed all the way to the bank. The car company or Zoltar.

"Oh well." He bleeped coming back from his little daydream, and what prefect timing.

Jason marched through, pausing long enough to look at Keyop. "Know that channel surfing will

rot your brain."

"Broop beep. I'm bored." Keyop chirped.

Jason shrugged. "Yeah me too."

"Broop. Thought you were racing."

Jason shrugged stepping back as a very wet Tiny come in followed closely behind by Princess. "It's raining."

"No kidding." Mark commented as he come in and discarded a ruined newspaper.


	2. Chapter 2

The spectran ruler sat quietly rubbing at his temples. The pounding of the headache was massive and the ringing of that torturous telephone was only adding to it.

He looked at the caller id again. Kia Cooperation, LT. Whatshisface, Computor, Kia Cooperation again, Switzerland Bank, LT Whatshisface again, Alien Stock market, Computor yet again. How the hell had Computor gotten this number, he wondered as he finally answered the phone.

He groaned rubbing one temple with his hand. Now he knew how the corny cartoon character Charlie Brown must feel when he talks to his teacher. Wampwompwamp, etc, etc.

He pursed lips into a pinkish ribbon, nodding. "As you wish master." Zoltar replied as he hung the phone up.

He leaned back over his desk flipping though the book of Home Remedies, LT.Whatshisface had given him. Now what was that LT. name again? He groaned one of these days he was going to slip up and use that whatshisface to his face.

"Not that it would matter, after all I am the ruler not… Whatshisface."

"And exactly how long does it take for the cappuccino remedy to take effect? I am not feeling a thing, other than my head busting wide open. My nerves are shot. I shake like a leaf. And I haven't slept in three days because of the teenage bird people are tormenting me. They foiled my new car line. And above all my heads still splitting. This is not getting rid of my headache, fatigued, or calming my nerves."

The door burst wide open. "Sir." Someone bellowed as they clicked their heels together.

"What is it?" The ruler snapped settling back down into his chair after having jumped on his desk

out of pure fright.

"We found this Sir." The officer came forward with an air of caution.

The ruler snatched it from his underling's hands.

"A comic book? You brought me a comic book? About aliens nonetheless, giant robotic aliens. Autobots? Decepticons?"

"Sir it belonged to the birdy kid."

"Get out! And take the 'How to Home Remedies' with you."

The door closed as swiftly as it opened, now sending papers dancing hauntingly across his desk on the stirred up breeze. The ruler leaned back ready to bolt for the door if anything came any closer to him. His eyes fixed wide on papers and books.

"That's it. I will rip that page out of the book. Drink coffee to rest my eye."

He paused, looking at the cup and then at the book. "Hmmm, wonder if there is a difference in coffee and cappuccino other than a little whipped cream on top the cup."

He shrugged starting on a fourth cup before turning his attention back to the comic book.

He looked around the room. He slid his eyes to the left and then to the right. He reached down and unplugged the phone. He settled back in his chair the comic book resting inside the home remedy book. He paused a moment. Maybe he should go ahead and rip that damn page out just in case. He did. He settled back in his chair again, getting ready to read. The air kicked on. Scaring him bad enough he was standing atop his desk. Ok settled back into his chair again, he flipped the comic book back to the front cover. Wait he forgot to lock the door. Damn he couldn't chance anyone pushing in on him reading some kids dribble. Getting up he stealthy went to the door locking it. And for good measures he slide the vase table and a chair in front of the doors just in case.

Settled back in his chair again he looked longingly at the cover. Damn that was some nicely done art work. And Megatron was looking pretty pissed. Absent mindly his thumb slide up to the corner covering a bubble blurb to kids encouraging them to read inside the back cover to learn how to make their very own smoke bombs.


End file.
